A series of
by She's Spazztastic
Summary: Zombie!AU Hetalia style, time period nowadays, setting is Virginia, though I shall give narry a landmark, as I live in Missouri(whoops). When in third person, it's Amelia unless marked otherwise. In first person, Natalia unless marked otherwise.
1. A series of Apologies

_**Here's a beauty for all of you zombie lovers.  
What brought me to write this beautiful piece of art is this:  
"Hey, did you know? I'm a zombie's worst nightmare. Why, you ask? Cause I'm a necrophiliac."  
I saw this, and I was like, "Bitch, you crazy." Then my Amelia muse took over. diary entry. Give me things and people to write about and from. They'll go in separate chapters, yes. The narrator is Belarus, by the way. The dead thing she finds is fem!America. I know it's really short, but it's a weird idea. Not sure how you'll like it. owo  
**_

_"Zombies. 7/28/2012_

_Zombies aren't real.  
And I'm schizophrenic.  
If you're seeing walking dead people,  
You probably are, too. _

_In case you didn't know,  
Dead have a thing for women.  
You'll always see us there,  
And never the nasty men._

One thing I don't quite know  
is how come they haven't taken me.  
They're always there outside,  
I feel them when I breathe.

_The air is getting heavy,_  
_And I feel unbeating hearts._  
_Please help, it smells like death._  
_I guess that's what I get._

Hey, look, somebody's here.  
They're knocking on my door.  
I don't quite want to open it,  
To find it's one of them.

They think they know I'm here,  
That's just a human whim.  
They know they know I'm here,  
My time is running thin.

Someone please remember me,  
The girl that never was.  
I find that while I'm writing this,  
My soul ceases to exist.

They're almost past the door,  
I wanted you to know,  
I stayed just like you told me,  
Holed up and out of reach.

But now the dead are here,  
They're grasping at my heels.  
Up here on this perch,  
I should be free.

I'm sorry Mom and Dad,  
I had to watch you bleed.  
I know it was the worst,  
I'm here because of greed.

Forgive me, little sister,  
I never wanted this.  
I knew they wouldn't believe me.  
That's why I slit your wrists.

Forgive me, all the dead,  
I couldn't put a bullet  
Directly through your head.

Now, in my final moments,  
I know I'm gonna die.  
Please promise me this once,  
I won't be one to rise."

The paper is covered in blood. Despite the fact that the body on the floor was still warm, the dead had no doubt ravaged her small body. The last of her words, however, seem like something I would say. Why they rhymed, I did not know, only that they did.

I tell myself it'll be alright,  
I'll tell him that she's dead.  
He'll know I mean what I say,  
He'll know they got there first.  
He'll be the one to finish her,  
Because he loved the girl.  
He'll be the one to stop her,  
though her dead form looks so harmless.  
He'll love to see her drop,  
Dead and now released.

_**whatthefuckdidIjustsee. Five reviews by August 4th, I'll update. ouo zombies. 3 **  
_


	2. In the Beginning

**_Hi, I haven't been here for ages because I haven't really had anything to say, and I think I misjudged 'ow many people would enjoy a zombie Hetalia fanfiction. But here. More actual things happening. This one isn't so much poetry, though. Mostly, from Nat's POV, it'll be poetry, but in third person, it'll be regular because I'm not the best at giving great descriptions via poetry, and third person limited is mostly my descriptive junk. _**

* * *

**Two weeks earlier. **

Amelia huffed indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you think I'm just gonna venture into that neighborhood _alone, _you're crazy. That's the worst idea I've ever heard."

Ivan stared at her, his violet eyes lit with fear as he looked at the small girl. "I do think you'll do it, because you used to live there. Natalia and I never did, and you're only gonna have to run in, search quietly, and run out. We've done this hundreds of times in all of those houses before."

Amelia shook her head, golden locks bouncing across her shoulders. "But this is different. I've never gone alone. You always told me to never go alond, because it's more dangerous this way."

Ivan shrugged. "While I have to agree that it's more dangerous, you're the most qualified person for it. I can't do it, 'cause I'd be worried sick that one of you had killed the other while I was gone. Nat couldn't do it, because she'd worry that I'd managed to get myself killed. Believe me, I already asked her." He sighed, broad chest heaving with the action.

Amelia glared at Ivan, azure eyes burning with sadness. "I can't. I can't force myself to go back there after-" Her breath caught, and she tried again. "After what I did. It seems wrong. I killed my sister. I forced my parents into my trap so those... things... could have _them _and not _me. _I'm not going to be able to live with myself."

Ivan shook his head, closing the distance between them with a single stride. He placed a single large hand on her seemingly small cheek. "If they try to get you, if you fear they will, you know the neighborhood. You can find a way away from them, a way to save yourself. I can't. Neither can my sister. You know how, and that's what matters. You can, and will, do it."

Amelia frowned, her turn to shake her head. She let out a soft sigh of surrender. "Even if I do make it, why are you so insistent that I preserve myself? I've got no one, not really. Just you and Natalia, who I only met right before this whole thing happened. I don't have siblings who love me, mine hated me. I don't have parents to search for, I ran from their death trap hearing their screams. I don't have long-distance family to worry about, my family went down in the plane back to California. I don't have all these friends you guys have and want to search for. I kept to myself in case something terrible happened. I didn't want to lose so many people I knew I cared about. Fate is cruel. Sometimes, you can choose your own, and then, of course, there's the factor of making the right decisi-"

Amelia's words were cut off when Ivan kissed her. That was about as simple as it got. Though he was about as intimidating and cruel-looking as could be, the gesture was caring, the pressure as gentle as possible, it seemed. The only thing something as soft as that could stop was Amelia's voice, and it had done so successfully. To Amelia, it was too, too soon. She hadn't been kissed like that since, well, she _hadn't_ been kissed like that. Ever. The last experience she had had with a kiss ended with her knife lodged in the guy's lung. Apparently, certain businesses called for casualties. Also part of why she distanced herself.

Ivan raised an eyebrow, as if somehow needing to further prove his point. When Amelia shot him a highly confused look, he shrugged. "You wouldn't shut up to let me talk. Even if you think you've got nothing to live for, there's someone, somewhere, that thinks otherwise. For example, that. Whatever happens here," quiet footsteps could be heard when Ivan paused, "I love you. I have since shortly after we met. Let that drive you to get in and out safely."

A sharp intake of breath sounded, and Ivan snapped his attention to the doorway, where his sister stood, wide-eyed, shaking hand pointing to the small window behind Amelia. The two turned their attention that way, having just about the same reaction as Natalia. Amelia dropped low to the ground, grabbing Ivan's leg and pulling as soon as she was low enough. He apparently caught the message, because he lowered himself quietly.

Soon enough, labored, heavy breathing and what sounded like moans of hunger were audible. Natalia hadn't made any move to hide from the undead creature, and as Amelia watched, the door slowly opened. She scooted into the shadows, attempting to hide herself. She grabbed one of the guns from the wall, along with a bow and quiver. Never know what's gonna happen until you're already dead. Reaching for her pocket knife, Amelia steadied her breathing. She wouldn't be killing anything if she couldn't breathe. As soon as the zombie had passed her, Amelia forced herself to breathe silently. She stood slowly, walking with silent feet toward the dead thing. It was headed for Natalia. That's why she hadn't moved. Amelia quickened her pace, making her way to it-him, her, it, what did it matter at this point?-and raising her knife. Before the thing realized what was going on, her short blade was lodged in its brain. Dead again.

* * *

**_Kbye. I'unno_ **_**about you people, but I'm sure this is enough to go off of, if you people like it at all. BUH-BAH. /blows kisses. **_


End file.
